The embodiments herein relate generally to security devices and more particularly, to an electronic sensor and key operated lock.
Prior art locks typically provide only a single means to unlock. Conventional locks, such as padlocks use a physical key to open them. Some newer locks may use an electronic mechanism to open. However each of these approaches is distinct in the marketplace. The two approaches are generally incompatible as they use different means to unlock the securing mechanism. Thus what occurs is that one who uses a key based lock and forgets or loses their key generally must destroy the lock to gain access to the secured article(s). For those that use electronic based locks, and in particular biometric based systems, a common occurrence and flaw in the device is that it loses power or otherwise fails electronically leaving the device inoperable to open and once again generally leaves the owner little choice but to destroy the lock.
As can be seen, there is a need for a lock which provides compatibility with manual and electronic mechanisms to open, providing the user a failsafe option in case one mode of operation is unavailable.